roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemstone Grandmaster
Gemstone Grandmaster The Gemstone Grandmaster is the tower that is awarded to players who beat the Gemstone Event. It behaves similarly to the Missile Silo; it has a very long attack cooldown and deals massive damage per attack. Upgrades Default ($3600) *The Gemstone Grandmaster deals 150 damage in a massive splash radius. It attacks every 5.3 seconds. It creates a giant, sharp, blue crystal on the top of its head using its hands and then throws it at enemies, causing a massive blue explosion. Hiddens can get caught and die in the explosion. *The Gemstone Grandmaster is an old wizard meditating on a cloud that slightly hovers above ground. It wears blue and gray clothing, and the cloud is surrounded by 8 orbiting crystals. Bigger Explosions ($2400) *Crystals deal 240 splash damage. *Blast size greatly increased. *Range increased by 40%. *Added cosmetics: Wizard has more refined clothing with more symbols; cloud is a shade of pale blue; crystals are larger. *Sell price changes to $3000. Crystalization ($15600) *Crystal deals 50 splash/indirect damage to Zombies that are outside the main blast zone and those affected by the main blast. *Blast size doubled. *Zombies are crystalized, or frozen, for 1.5 seconds when they are hit. Once they are unfrozen, they each explode into a volley of 6 sharp crystals that deal 5 damage each and then freeze the affected Zombies for the same amount of time. After being unfrozen, they too will explode and the cycle continues for 5 seconds. *Increases attack speed to 8 seconds because of the new attack mechanic. *Crystals deal 500 damage each. *Added cosmetics: Wizard has glowing purple eyes and wears blue and purple wizard robes; cloud is slightly purple; crystals that orbit it are shining purple and blue; crystals are glowing purple on one half and blue on the other. *Sell price changes to $10800. Crystal Rain ($25000) *Shoots 3 crystals in rapid succession instead of just one. *Decreases attack speed to 7.5 seconds. *Crystals deal 750 damage each. *Added cosmetics: Three crystals instead of one; crystals glow rainbow in a slow manner; rainbow particles come out of crystals and cloud. *Sell price changes to $23300 God of the Gems ($175900) *Shoots 10 different crystals in rapid succession. The first one lights Zombies on fire (2500 inital damage), dealing 4 damage per second for 3 seconds and Zombies explode into a volley of fire that lights other Zombies up. The second one neutralizes all immunities or special abilities (700 damage, does not affect bosses), firing out shards with the same effect. The third crystal briefly stuns affected Zombies for 2.5 seconds but does no damage. The fourth crystal poisons the Zombies (125 inital damage), increasing damage dealt to them by 35%. The fifth is a normal crystal (7450). The sixth knocks the Zombies back (650 damage) and gives them a subsequent seizure that lasts for 5 seconds. The seventh has 175% critical damage and a 50% critcal chance (12500 normal damage). The eighth delivers a massive blue explosion half the size of the map, dealing 17000 damage but does not cause the Crystalization effect. The ninth is shot in the air and forms a thundercloud that smites its targets, dealing massive damage (4760) and immoblizing them for 1 second. Air units are blown away. The tenth is a combination of all of the aforementioned attacks (65845 normal damage). *Decreases attack speed to 12 seconds. *Increases range by 65%. *Added cosmetics: Rainbow aura surrounds the cloud; wizard is wearing white robes lined with various gemstones; various gemstones surround the wizard; cloud is blue and changes color every so often; rays of light are emitted from the cloud. *Sell price changes to $111250 Category:Fanmade Towers